Bez dogmatu/Rzym, Casa Osoria, 18 maja.
Potrzebowałem widocznie samotności. Jest mi tak, jak było zaraz po przybyciu do Pegli – i smutno, i zarazem dobrze. Jest mi nawet lepiej, niż było w Pegli, bo nie doznaję tego niepokoju, jakim od samego początku przejmowało mnie towarzystwo Laury. Chodzę po samotnym, ciemnym domu, odnajduję tysiące szczegółów przypominających mi ojca, i wspomnienie jego odświeża się w moim sercu. On mi już także był nieco zbłękitniał, a teraz co krok spotykam się z jego dawnym, realnym życiem. Na stole w jego pracowni leżą szkła powiększające, przez które przyglądał się okazom; brązowe kolce, za pomocą których wydobywał zeschłą ziemię z odkopanych dzbanów; farby, pędzelki, rozpoczęte rękopisy, notatki dotyczące zbiorów, słowem: tysiące drobiazgów. Chwilami mam wrażenie, że on odszedł tylko i wróci do swej codziennej pracy, a gdy złudzenie się rozprasza, czuję za nim żal prawdziwy, głęboki i kocham go nie tylko jako wspomnienie, ale kocham go także pogrążonego teraz w wiecznym śnie na Campo Santa. Stąd mój smutek, ale jest to uczucie tak wiele czystsze od tych wszystkich, które rządziły mną, jak same chciały, w ostatnich czasach, że mi z nim dobrze, bo czuję się lepszy, a przynajmniej nie tak zepsuty, jak mi się wydawało... Spostrzegłem także, że żadne, najbardziej desperackie rozumowanie nie odbierze człowiekowi pociechy, jaką mu sprawia obecność w nim jakichkolwiek szlachetniejszych pierwiastków. Skąd to nieprzeparte i niczym nie pohamowane dążenie ludzi do dobra? Czasem, począwszy snuć nić z tego kłębka, dochodzę bardzo daleko. Rozum nasz jest przecie odbiciem logicznej prawidłowości ogólnego bytu, więc może i nasze pojęcie dobra jest również odblaskiem jakiegoś absolutnego dobra. Gdyby zaś tak było, człowiek mógłby skończyć naraz ze wszystkimi swymi zwątpieniami i wykrzyknąć nie tylko: eureka!, ale i alleluja! Boję się wszakże, żeby mi się ta budowa nie zapadła, jak tyle innych, i dlatego nie śmiem jej wznosić. To są zresztą raczej moje poczucia niż rozumowania, ale wrócę do nich z czasem niewątpliwie, bo to jest dla mnie kwestia wyciągnięcia sobie ciernia nie z nogi, ale z duszy. Teraz jednak jestem zbyt zmęczony, zbyt mi jest smutno, a zarazem zbyt cicho i dobrze. Zdaje mi się, że ze wszystkich istot na świecie jeden człowiek potrafi postępować często wbrew swej woli. Pokazuje się, że miałem ochotę od dawna opuścić Pegli, tymczasem dzień za dniem uchodził, a ja siedziałem i siedziałem. Jeszcze w wigilię wyjazdu mego byłem prawie pewny, że zostanę; nadspodziewanie przyszła mi w pomoc sama Laura. Zawiadomiłem ją o liście notariusza i o wyjeździe li tylko dlatego, by zobaczyć wrażenie, jakie to na niej sprawi. Byliśmy sami. Spodziewałem się jakiegoś okrzyku z jej strony, jakiegoś wzruszenia, jakiegoś veto – nic z tego! Usłyszawszy nowinę, odwróciła się ku mnie, zanurzyła z lekka palce w me włosy i przysunąwszy mą twarz blisko do swojej, spytała: – Ale wrócisz? nieprawda? Dalibóg, jest dotychczas dla mnie zagadką, co to miało znaczyć! Czy przypuszczała, że muszę bezwarunkowo jechać, czy ufna w moc swej piękności, nie wątpiła ani na chwilę, że wrócę? czy na koniec chwyciła w lot sposobność, żeby się mnie pozbyć? – bo po takim pytaniu nie pozostało mi nic innego jak wyjechać. Pieszczotliwy ruch towarzyszący pytaniu przemawia trochę przeciw temu przypuszczeniu, które zresztą wydaje mi się najprawdopodobniejszym. Chwilami jestem prawie pewien, że chciała mi powiedzieć: Nie ty mnie, ale ja tobie daję odprawę. Przyznaję nawet, że jeśli to było odprawą, to zręczność Laury jest istotnie niesłychana – i tym bardziej zadziwiająca, im sposób był słodszy, pieszczotliwszy i im bardziej pozostawił mnie w niepewności, czy ze mnie nadrwiono, czy nie. Ale po co się mam łudzić? Pytaniem swoim ona wygrała grę. Być może, że w każdym innym razie moja miłość własna czułaby się tym draśnięta, ale teraz jest mi to wszystko jedno. Owego wieczora jednak nie tylko nie powiało na nas chłodem, ale byliśmy dla siebie jeszcze tkliwsi niż zwykle. Rozstaliśmy się bardzo późno. Widzę ją dotąd, jak ogarnia ręką świecę i odprowadza mnie ze spuszczonymi oczyma do drzwi. Była tak piękna, żem po prostu żałował, iż wypada mi odjechać. Nazajutrz żegnała się ze mną na kolei. Pęk herbacianych róż zgubiłem dopiero w Genui. Dziwna kobieta! W miarę jak się od niej oddalałem, obok tęsknoty fizycznej doznawałem coraz większej ulgi. Jechałem jednym tchem aż do Rzymu i teraz mam uczucie ptaka, który się urwał z uwięzi. Kategoria:Bez dogmatu